megamanfandomcom-20200222-history
Time Slow
is Time Man's Special Weapon from Mega Man Powered Up. When used by Mega Man, he pauses for a bit, then temporarily slows down time, even when the area of the stage changes. It does damage to a few enemies, such as Guts Man. When Time Man is a playable character, he will fire two clock hands, one at an upwards angle, and the other at a downwards angle. Charging his weapon will make him stop time, slowing down time for a longer period than Mega Man. The Time Slow halts the user's vertical speed briefly, meaning that it can be used to lengthen a jump (although very slightly). However, it is not recommended to do this with Mega Man, since the amount of Weapon Energy it consumes is 14 units, effectively allowing for it to be used a maximum of two times on full Weapon Energy. Time Slow is also used by Copy Robot (as Mega Man or Time Man) and Wily Machine 1. Damage Data Chart Damage values in units in Mega Man Powered Up (New Style only). *''For Time Slow, this chart lists both Time Man's Clock Hand attack and Time Slow itself. The first number is damage done with Time Man's Clock Hands; the second number is damage done when Time Slow itself is used by both Time Man and Mega Man.'' *''For Copy Robot, the first set of numbers are listed assuming the player plays as Mega Man when not equipped with any Special Weapon. The second set of damage numbers is when Copy Mega Man is equipped with Super Arm, since his stats will match that of Guts Man's when using it.'' *''An asterisk (*) indicates the weapon will cause a weakness reaction for that boss as well as inflicting damage.'' *''For Wily Machine's two forms, using Time Slow while he is currently using Super Arm will inflict four units of damage and knock him back. Otherwise, it will inflict normal damage.'' Other media ''Mega Man'' (Archie Comics) Time Man is seen using his Time Slow for the first time to free Dr. Wily from the police in issue 5, and later to recapture Dr. Light's Robot Masters. After his defeat and repair, Time Man uses his power for good deeds instead, like helping the Robot Masters in issue 12 by slowing enemies and their projectiles, and slowing down a patient during a surgery in issue 31. Sonic Man was immune to both Time Slow and Flash Man's Time Stopper. In issue 55, Mega Man used Time Slow in conjunction with Time Man to help ease the work of the doctors working on the Time Skimmer. In the comic, Time Slow appears to be more powerful than in the game, as it slows time to a point where the user can walk normally between targets without being detected, and the targets appear to be frozen. Besides being able to affect the area, Time Slow can also be used to slow only one or more chosen targets, leaving others unaffected by it. Strong electric currents interfere with this power, as seen when Time Man tried to stop Elec Man, although he had difficulty moving while affected by the Time Slow. Category:Special Weapons in the classic series Category:Mega Man: Powered Up items Category:Time and space weapons Category:Chargeable weapons